The life of a mouse forever gathering cheese XD
by ArtificiallyBlonde
Summary: Gift for my friends :D Artyblonde is your average mouse. Except for the fact that she forever gathers cheese, in a universe where the tunnels are endless and cheese is always waiting for you.
1. One chunk of cheese

I dared to peek out of the mousehole, and heard a snicker from behind me. I turned and saw my best friend, Italyness, standing behind me. He was mostly hidden by shadow, but I could make out the shape of his odd hat and cracked glasses.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped, my golden earrings jingling as my ears twitched.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He squeaked, and looked like he was about to say something else when I heard the countdown, and his words were lost in the noise of thirty mice around us squealing and suqeaking with excitement.

The sounds used to hurt my ears, but by now, I was used to it. It didn't bother me. I just shrugged and waited for it...

"Three."

Twenty-seven mice squealed.

"Two."

The small, dark cavern was packed with furry bodies, everyone jumping or pacing or shaking.

"One."

The squeals grew louder, and I fought my way closer to Italy, looking for comfort in all the noise.

_"Go!" _

Everyone ran, bursting out into the bright sunlight at once.

I was momentarilly lost in the fray, but I could pick out my other best friend easily from the crowd. He was the Shaman.

The glowing blue marks over his fur gave him away, that and he was slightly taller than every other mouse. He had long brown fur that he only grew out on his head, so that it fell around his face and his ears barely peeked out from under it. His fur was a light brown, but then at his waist it turned white so that he looked like a cookie that had only been half-dipped in milk.

"You've got to cut your fur, Red." I squeaked as I neared Petralote.

"I know," He said, not looking at me, but I could tell he was talking to me.

I looked around and was greeted by familiar surroundings. We all sat on a stretch of bright green grass, the sun high over our heads and shining down on us. There was a small floe of tightly-packed dirt that floated about four mice above the ground, and I could see a chunk of cheese that sat atop it.

"Hurry up!" I growled, watching as Petralote (It felt weird to think of him as 'Petralote'. He's always been 'Red' to me.) conjured up a large wooden board. All of the mice, all thirty of us, scrambled to find a place on the board as the Shaman put a blinking blue arrow above it, pointing downwards and signaling for us to get on.

He raised his paws and I watched, mesmerized as always, as shimmering pale blue sparks fell from his paws. A second large board appeared below us, right on the other one. This second one had a motor on it, making it spin, and raising the other board up off of the ground.

The mice who were sitting on the board leaped excitedly, and just as one of the boards was high enough for it, they began to jump onto the little floe of ground. I followed a bit hesitantly, grabbing a piece off of the large cheese slice and then looking behind me to see if Italy had kept up.

He was right behind me, and he grabbed a piece of cheese as soon as he could reach. We both jumped off of the floe, and when we reached the mousehole, he gestured for me to go in.

"Ladies first." He squeaked, smiling.

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss before I ran into the mousehole.


	2. Two chunks of cheese

Inside the tunnels, it was dark. The mice were blind for a moment, and no one dared move. Then, slowly, torches along the dirty walls began to light up, one by one, illuminating the long corridor.

The walls and floor were made of tightly-packed dirt, which I hated because I always got my paws dirty while I was dropping off my cheese. Along the walls were hundreds, no, thousands of tunnels that branched off to other places. I grabbed Italy with one paw and Red with the other, after Red had stopped glowing and the marks on his fur had disappeared, and ran down on of the tunnels at random.

"What are you doing? I liked the room we were in," Red squeaked, looking at me with a confused expression. His whiskers twitched to the left as he asked, and his ears flicked as all the other mice ran past our tunnel to go to their own places.

"We've each got, like, thirty pieces of cheese in our bags." I pointed out, extending a paw to gesture towards the small bag on Italy's back, overflowing with small pieces of cheese. "We need to get to the tribe house and put the stuff away."

Red nodded, then followed me down the long tunnel. Torches that hadn't been lit earlier flared to life with small bursts of flame, lighting our way.

We finally reached a small metal door. It was black and smooth, and the flickering light from the torches cast odd highlights over the dark metal. On it, in neat, neon green letters, were the words 'Rodent Renegades'. It was the name Red had picked out when he started the tribe. I loved it, since it was catchy and fun to say. **(A/N: It really is :D)**

Red stepped forward and pushed the door open, leading Italy and I into the tribe house. It was pretty big for a tribe house, with solid black floors and neon green and black furnishings.

"Oh, I want to show you guys something." I suddenly remembered, running across the room to a green trampoline. I jumped on it until I could reach the second story, and ran up to the giant screen that was in the living room, jumping over three chairs in the process.

I went over and pushed the 'play' button, having already loaded my video earlier.

The screen remained blank.

"Hey...Why isn't my video playing?" I asked in a whiny tone.

"The videos loaded go away if someone cleans the tribe house." Red stated, jumping over the last chair on his way over to me. "Was it before we cleaned up and changed to green?"

He was referring to when we had all black and yellow furniture, instead of green.

"I don't know, probably." I said, sticking my tongue out at the screen. "Stupid screen video thingy deleted my video."

Red chuckled and said that I could show him later, to which I shrugged and then followed him over to the other side of the tribe house, where a line of tunnels were dug out from the walls. Each had a name printed above them in a different color. 'Italyness' was written in sky blue, 'Petralote' was in red, 'Drazier' was in green, and then a bunch of others that I didn't recognize. Then, at the end, was mine. 'Artyblonde', is proudly proclaimed in pale golden lettering. I smiled and ran over, sliding down the tunnel without waiting for Red to tell me to do so.

I ran down the long, thin corridor, small torches on the walls lighting as I went past them. At the end, there was a small metal door with a golden 'A' on the front. It shimmered with the dancing light of the torches. I nudged the door with my shoulder, pushing it open, and then ran in.

It was a fairly small room, only big enough to fit about six or seven mice, and dome-shaped. The walls, instead of the drab brown they were everywhere else, were a soft blue shade, with small golden swirls painted all along it. Directly in front of the door was a large pile of cheese.

Walking up to it, I saw about two-hundred pieces, give or take. I sighed. It seemed like a lot at first, but I had seen Red's supply of about four thousand, and now mine seemed dwarfed.

I pulled the bag off of my shoulders, my back feeling instantly much better once the weight was off. I pulled the bag open and dumped the cheese onto the pile, then closed it and slung it onto my back.

I heard a faint shout of 'Hurry up, Blondie!' and turned away from the cheese. Time to go.

I took one last lingering look at the cheese, then ran out of the my little room and out of the long tunnel to see Red and Italy waiting for me.

"Anyone else joining us?" I asked once I reached them, taking only a moment to note how close they were sitting.

"I think Green is going to come with us," Red said, a faint smile pulling at his lips.

Green and Red were rivals, and were always competing, but I knew they were actually very close. It was fun to watch them bicker and compete when they were together.

"Come on, guys." Italy said, having gotten up and was already halfway out of the tribe house.

"We're coming, Iti." I said, rolling my eyes as Red and I followed Italy. When we were close, Italy leaned over to me.

"That's what she said." He squeaked, before disappearing out of the tribe house.


	3. Three chunks of cheese

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REDALY. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, CLICK THE 'X' AT THE CORNER OF THE WINDOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

We made our way out of the tribe house and went down a tunnel labeled 'Vanilla'. From inside the tunnel, we watched the other mice scramble for the cheese, jumping over puddles of lava on what looked like a beach. The Shaman was doing nothing to help them, only jumping over the puddles and then conjuring cannons at those who didn't.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with the Shaman. He was supposed to be _helping_ the other mice, not sending them flying into the safety nets far below. (It was a good thing those were there, though, otherwise about ten mice would have been killed.)

I was so busy watching the mice and the mean Shaman that I barely noticed when three other mice came up behind me, until I felt Red prodding my shoulder.

"Rova. Rova. Rova. Rova."

I snapped out of my trance and turned to him, then saw Drazier and Jumpsparky beside him. Sorasuki was a little ways off, whispering to Italy. I couldn't catch what they said, so instead I smiled at Sparkles, (My nickname for Jumpsparky) and Green.

Green was already arguing with Red, something about...a fish? I wasn't quite sure. I smiled at Sparkles and was about to say 'Hey' when all the rest of the mice in the room flooded into the tunnel with us.

It looked like Red had managed to arrange for the entire tribe to be in this room. I could easily pick out Switchy, Silver, Jeg, Konata, Ryuzakiryu, and Rockrebel (Or Rocky, as she was more commonly called). I ran up to Rocky, reaching out a paw to ruffle her electric blue fur. She grew it out similiar to Red's, except that her bangs were spiky and the style fit her.

"I _love _what you did to your hair!" I exclaimed, envious.

"Thank you." she replied coolly, smiling.

"You and Red are rich," I sighed. "I could never afford to do my fur like that."

Rocky shrugged. "I saved up for a long time. If you'd stop spending all your cheese of sunglasses and rabbit ears, you'd probably be able to afford buying some fur dye."

I shrugged, but before I got to say anything else, the countdown started.

~Lalalala...A bit later~

I had been collecting for a while, and my back was starting to hurt from the cheese. God, this stuff was heavy when you had around forty chunks of it.

I must have gotten really into the cheese-gathering, though, because I only then noticed that Red was gone.

"Hey, Italy, have you seen Red?" I asked loudly, not being able to see Italy but convinced he was somewhere nearby.

"Italy's not here." Green said as he ran past me on his way back to the tunnels.

"Where did he-" I didn't get a chance to finish, because he was already out of sight.

OoOoOoO

"Reeeeeddd!" I shouted, shoving the tribe house door open. "Where are-"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

The tribe house was usually empty, and I would have thought that would be no different now. But I wasn't alone in the large room. Nope, not a chance.

There were two mice laying, asleep, on the red couch that sat by the door. One was half laying on the other, but the one underneath him didn't seem to mind. I recognized familiar white and light brown fur, and my eyes caught a top hat on the floor near the couch.

"What the _hell!?_" I screeched, and both of the mice jolted awake. Italy jumped away, fumbling as he landed on the floor and frantically searched for his glasses. Red sat seemingly frozen, on the couch, his cheeks and ears flaring bright red.

"Uh, R-Rova," Italy stuttered, having found his glasses and carefully put them back on. "It isn't what it looks like. See, Red wanted help counting his cheese, so I came over to help him, b-but he was already asleep on the cou-"

He fell silent as we both heared a shuffling noise. Glancing over Italy's shoulder, I saw Red going around the couch, gathering his things. He carefully placed his blue and white hat back on his head, then found his bow tie and fumbled, though eventually getting it tied right. All the while Italy and I simply watched, confused as to why Red was s quiet during this.

Red, after making sure he had everything, brushed past me on his way out of the tribe house. Italy's eyes had gone wide as he watched, and he quickly ran out after Red.

I blinked, watching as they both disappeared out of the house. I was confused, to say the least. Not only had it startled me, to see Italy so freaked out (for lack of a better word), but also upset me.

Hey, seeing the guy you were crushing on cuddling another dude would upset you, too, right?

**A/N: Dang, these chapter titles are so creative. XD Review please :D**


End file.
